I Will Wait For You
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Fin de año último día para recordar, te recordé, eres un amor a distancia a un así te amo, sé que volverás, tumor cerebral eso tiene el, promesas "juro ser el único hombre en tu vida", este amor a distancia es también prohibido, en esta noche juró siempre amarte y también te esperare...
1. 2014

**_~I _**_**Will**_ **_Wait For You~_**

¿Has escuchado hablar el amor a distancia?, más seguro que si, pero han escuchado un amor a distancia a con un amor prohibido, ¿prohibido?, claro aparte de ser a distancia era prohibido.

Esta es mi historia tengo tan sólo 13 años, voy en segundo de secundaria, no convivo mucho con las personas, sólo puedo ser yo en Facebook, ahí nadie te discrimina.

Hoy es 31 el último día del 2014 bueno este año nunca lo olvidaré, pasaron muchas cosas, nuevos amigos, locuras, planes, ver anime, lo más que me gusto me enamore. Me enamore de la persona tal vez no correcta era un amor a distancia, a parte de ser a distancia era prohibido, cuando lo conocí tenía 20 ahora tiene 21 tantas cosas que pase con el, nunca lo olvidare, a un recuerdo como lo conocí y cuando se me declaro:

**Flash Back**

Ya era de noche, estaba aburrida, era 7 marzo, revise mi página de que cree del anime llamado _"Mahou Sensou",_ después de publicar, vi que la página tenía un mensaje lo vi, me estaban pidiendo que si podía ser CdC, aparté lo había publicado, pero ese mensaje fue enviado desde 3 de marzo, apenas lo leí, acepte, bueno le dije que me agregara.

Paso un rato, había salido y vi estaba la solicitud, _Death The Kid, _ese era su nombre, el hablo primero, bueno me dijo que sería _Takeshi Nanase,_ así Takeshi mi personaje favorito de ese anime y claro yo era _Mui Aiba_ que amaba el personaje de Takeshi, me sonroje, sería capas de hacer un rol y actuar como una pareja, rápido destaque esa idea y me tranquilice, pasamos un rato hablando y pues quiso que lo presentara a la página, al otro día era sábado estaba acostada en la cama, revisando la página, sonreí Takeshi digo Kid hacia un buen trabajo, me llego un mensaje.

-Hola, perdón pero hoy no podré publicar tengo que ir a la universidad- Eso decía el mensaje.

-No hay problema- Respondí.

Antes de irse me pregunto algo que no lo esperaba.

-Sabes que siente Mui por Takeshi- Claro que era una pregunta fácil de responder a un que me sorprendió un poco, pero respondí con los pocos capítulo que he visto, bueno el anime a un esta en emisión.

-Claro, Mui ama a Takeshi- Eso respondí.

-Asi es, te puedo tratar como Takeshi lo hace com Mui- Eso me respondió, me sonroje, apenas podía responder y no sabía que responder.

-Si- Eso sólo podía responder.

* * *

Habia pasado una semana, era viernes, hoy cumplí una semana que lo conocí, es semana me divertí con el, me hacia reír, me sonrojaba, mi corazón latía muy rápido tan sólo en pensar en el, ¿me enamore?, no, no podía ser eso, tengo "novio" otro amor a distancia, no sentía nada por el, sólo no quería lastimarlo por eso acepte a un que no siento amor hacia el, Kid no podía dejar de pensar en el, reviso mi celular, tenía un mensaje de el me sonroje, hablamos como siempre, me divertí, claro como Takeshi y Mui, es extraño que hablemos sin rolear, esta semana me a tratado diferente con más cariño una vez me dijo amor y me sorprendí y no sabía que hacer bueno, pero me divertí con el me sentía especial.

-Mui te amo... Chrona te amo más- Escribió el.

Estaba sorprendida y me estaba sonrojando más.

-Yo igual te amo Takeshi- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió escribir.

-¿No amas a Kid?- Respondió, estaba tan nerviosa, no podía evitarlo lo amo.

-Si, te amo Kid- Me sentía tan feliz, mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba feliz.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero lo no podía aceptarlo, me dolía a un por que bueno apenas tiene un día que me deshice de mi acosador.

-No, lo siento- Me sentí fatal, lo lastime, pero no podía.

-Recuerda que te amo- Me dijo el, sonreí.

El se fue y luego regresó lo extrañe estuvimos hablando toda la noche, me divertí a un que ya era algo distintos, nunca olvidare esa noche.

**End Flash Back**

Y así fue como lo conocí como se me declaro, me encanta recordarlo, fue hermoso, bueno el lunes por fin le di el si, estaba feliz, pero por que ahora lloró a un lo recuerdo cuando supe que tenía una enfermedad un tumor cerebral.

-No lo soporto, todo lo que pasamos, pero se alejó por que el otro año entra en cirugía y si le pasa algo, no el estará bien lo se, sé que volverá- Mi lágrimas salieron era evitable no llorar.

Toco mis labios cierro mis ojos, me gustaría sentir sus labios, nunca olvidare una de sus promesas _"juro ser el único hombre en tu vida", "cuando cumplas los 18 te llevare lejos_ y _estaremos disfrutando de nuestro amor",_ su voz nunca olvidare, a un me acuerdo la penúltima vez que lo hizo media hora hablan, nadie se dio cuenta, quiero hablar con el pero no quería lastimar, lo sé su motivo, pero se que volverás, volverás y cumplirás tu promesa y seremos felices, contaremos esta loca historia de amor, las lágrimas, pensé que ya no iba llorar por lo mismo pero a un así a un que tenía el apoyo de los demás a un no podía acabar con el dolor que siento, agarro mis mi celular y me pongo los audífonos, " lo que siento por ti" esa canción me traía recuerdos, cerré despacio mis ojos, decidí recordar esos momento...

_Hoy que estamos solos_

_Te quiero decir lo que realmente siento por ti._

_No es amistad, como crees, es algo mas,  
Es algo que vive y crece y no puedo parar.  
Te quiero como a la lluvia las flores,  
Como al mas bello de todos mis amores.  
Te quiero por esos ojos negros,  
Por tu risa y por tu cabello._

_He tratado de ocultar lo que siento por ti,  
Aunque me sienta solo asi.  
Daria toda mi vida por sentir  
Lo que es tenerte cerca, cerca de mi.  
Te quiero._

_Yo no tengo la culpa de quererte mas  
Despues de negarme lo que queria mas.  
Yo no tengo la culpa de aquella noche de estrellas,  
No haber tenido fuerzas de callar mis penas._

_Pero si no sientes lo mismo que yo  
Quiero pedirte un gran favor:  
Daria toda mi vida si te ofendi  
Porque perdones a tu amigo que se enamoro de ti._

La canción acabo esa canción se volvió muy especial para mi más en estos momentos es unos de los recuerdos que me quedan de el, canción, fotos, imágenes, mensajes, audios, esos días lindos que nunca los olvidare, me quite lo audífonos quería llorar, lo hice pero sonreí me dejo una linda historia me dio el cariño y el amo que nadie me dio.

-Te amo Kid- En casi en un susurro lo dije.

-¡Chrona, baja!- Grito era mi mejor amiga Maka.

Baje estaba todo el rato encerada en mi habitación, baje todos se quedaron mirando traía un vestido rojo casual, Maka me obligo a usarlo.

-Te dije te vez linda- Dijo Liz, una de mis amigas.

-Si, tenías razón- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez lloraste?- Dijo Maka llegando al lugar.

-Si- Dije ella sabían todo lo que me había pasado.

-Ya no debes de llorar, el no te gustaría que estuvieras así, el volverá, tal vez mañana no, pero volverá, tiene que cumplir sus promesas- Siempre Maka me daba fuerza tenía razón.

-Si, tienes razón- Respondí, siempre tiene la razón.

-Hora de divertirnos- Dijo Maka, fuimos con los demás.

Nos divertimos, reímos, jugamos, cantamos, no parábamos de divertirnos, 31 de diciembre que mejor que pasarla con tus amigos lo que más quieres y olvidar el dolor que has sentido, pero a un así me haces falta tu.

-Hey chicos los juegos artificiales ya van a comenzar vamos- Grito Soul, todo corrieron para ver esas hermosas luces.

Comenzaron los juegos artificiales esas luces en el cielo son las más hermosas que pueden haber, me aleje de ellos sólo un por un rato camine, mientras caminaba lo recordaba sabía que iba estar bien.

A un que no esté a mi lado yo siempre te esperare en esta noche con una hermosa luna, juro esperarte, espera mucho para encontrarte, no te dejare ir, te esperare hasta que vuelvas se que volverás, te amare como siempre lo eh hecho yo:

_-Te esperare..._

* * *

_Primero espero que tengan una linda noche, esta pequeña historia es real eso lo que me esta pasando a mi por favor si pueden dejar un Review pero no para insultar y pues esa es mi historia lo repito es real así fue como lo conocí, bueno que tengan un feliz año nuevo..._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_¿Review?_


	2. 2015

_**~I Will Wait For You~**_

* * *

Había pasado un año desde aquel día que me prometí que lo esperaría pero al poco tiempo por enero él volvió y todo se volvió un caos en mi vida nuevamente. Un caos que ame hasta el ultimo momento.

Ahora tengo 14 años ya no era tan pequeña, bueno aunque aun me decían que era muy pequeña.

Hoy 31 de Diciembre ultimo años del 2015 este año se volvió mas mejor, el 2014 también fue el mejor año no podía negarlo pero en verdad el año pasado había tenido mas dolor.

Al principio mi año fue fatal me la pase enferma en los primeros meses la fiebre solo subía y bajaba, no quería parar. Sólo cierta persona estuvo con ella, altas horas de la noche estuvo de una manera a su lado.

La persona que amaba había vuelvo pero todo era distinto, lo intentamos varias veces pero cada vez todo se venía abajo, odie todo eso, odie cada vez que todo se venía abajo.

Mientras yo intentaba construir todo nuevamente. Conocí nuevos amigos, me volvió hasta la fecha mas cercanos.

Mientras yo reía con ello, la relación se volvía cenizas, mientras yo suspiraba con ellos, lo otro lloraba.

Miraba la pantalla de mi computadora estaba abierto en mi perfil de Facebook;

_Mikaela Hyakuya_

_(RoMika)_

Ahí todo ocurrió su primer Fb que tenia lo eliminaron por tener ese nombre pero volví ha ponerlo en otro fb que tenía la misma edad que su primero. Simplemente le encantaba ese personaje. Ya antes había roleado mas personajes pero sentía que no lo hacia bien, hasta que lo intente con este y lo hacia a la perfección, me lo había dicho antes eres perfecta siento el dichoso _Mikaela_ pero cierta persona le molestaba que tenia ese nombre y ese era él.

Un día él se molesto conmigo por hablar todo un día con un Yuichiro y comentando, después de ese día llego la waifu Shinoa tan sólo de recordar aquellos comentarios me daban ganas de reírme, después de ese día ellos tres eran Divas. Había amado ese personaje sólo porque le hacia reír además nadie me había lastimado.

En pocas palabras en ese fb compartí grandes amistades.

Mire donde tenia la información personal.

_Tiene una... Yūichirō Amane..._

_29 de Diciembre 2015_

No era necesario leerlo completamente ya sabia que se refería, sólo era rol. Todos los sabían pero tenia que actuar, actuación...

Todo en esta cuenta aunque lo mas quería que fuera realidad pero todo era falso.

Lunes 29 de diciembre todo acabo. La relación que me hubiera gustado que floreciera se acabó, huí como una cobarde. Eso lo que era yo.

_Death The Kid: Así sera cuando pase..._

_Me gusta • Responder • 24 de diciembre a las 11:50_

_...: Jaja es no sucederá amor..._

_Me gusta • Responder • 24 de diciembre a las 11:53_

El motivo por lo que huí lo primero que pensé fue me fue infiel, se lo mostré en medio de mensaje, no hubo respuesta a la noche elimine mi cuenta.

Después entre a la de _Mikaela_ y te elimine de mi lista y después decidí bloquearte hasta en el WhatsApp lo hice.

Esa noche permanecí callada, no te odiaba, no sentía absolutamente nada.

28 te desbloquee del WhatsApp porque descubrí que ibas cambiar de numero esa tarde todo fue paz.

29 pasa del medio día sus WhatsApp llegaron diciéndome que siempre me iba sin decir nada, después varios mensajes y su explicación, que me trague, se acabo, era lo mejor no sólo para mi si no para ambos. Después de decir el adiós lo bloquee nuevamente.

Mis mejillas de aquel día ardían, mi corazón dolía levemente, era lo mejor, es lo mejor para él. Me repetía en mi mente, lo mejor era ella, si ella, es mas linda a estado siempre a su lado en su enfermedad, mientras a mi me decía que me fuera, alguien mejor... Lo mejor era él.

Aquel día pensé también; Se debe estar besando con ella.

El dolor era fuerte, era la verdad.

Ese día estaba hablando con una usser de una Yuu le dijo lo que sentía era; _tranquila linda._

Ese día sentí el gran dolor que mi corazón podía sentir.

Revise el perfil de aquel Yuu que siempre me a acompañado, hasta ese día que tuvo fiebre tres días y noches seguidas, soporto sus quejas, etc...

_Yuuichirou Mika'Property Amane'Hyakuya_

_(UssMika'Property Rp'Spanish)_

El primer Yuu que conocí, no solía decirle Yuu o Yuuichirou sino Yuu-Sal la mayoría sabe porque lo llamó así. Buscaba aquella publicación de ese día, hasta que por fin lo encontré

_Mikaela Hyakuya~Yuuichirou Mika'Property Amane'Hyakuya_

_28 de diciembre a las 17:40 •_

_Hay que celebrar que por fin aceptas que eres choclo Yuu-Sal saca las tachas... XD_

_PD: un tiempo estaré con esto_

_Me Gusta • Comentar_

_Yuuichirou... Le gusto esto_

_Yuuichirou...: -Por tanto bullying no te voy a dar sal. (?) - Ya se lo suponía (?)._

Y comenzó la dichosa platica, no suelo usar ese vocabulario tan vulgar pero con ese Salado podía ser así y todo de eso de ser choco comenzó por un fanfic.

Este 2015 no me ha ido nada mal, aunque me gustaría hablar con él hoy pero no debía y recordé aquellas palabras: _"Por tu culpa ella termino a él"_

Mordi levemente mi labio inferior, lágrimas amenazaron en salir por mis ojos y no las guarde las deje salir, fue mi culpa, por eso no funciono aquella relación que tenia con aquella linda chica. Si hablo con él no funcionara y otra vez seré la culpable y el me tendrá odio, no vuelvas, no ahora, no debes desbloquearlo es lo mejor para él. Además ella no usa lentes como yo ahora uso como odiaba usarlos porque de repente me comienza a doler la cabeza, tal vez este 2016 ya los traiga todos los días y no sólo cuando voy a clases.

De lado de la computadora había cuatro libros y 30 mangas, todas eran mías.

_Swors Art Online Aincrad_

_1, 2_

_Ouran High-School Host Club_

_3,4,5,9,17_

_Maid Sama_

_4,5,6,13_

_Inuyasha_

_1-9_

_Fate Stay Night_

_1,2, 20_

_RAAZeFON_

_3_

_Highschool Of The Dead_

_3_

_Tokyo Ghoul_

_3_

_Sword Art Online Fairy Dance_

_1,3_

_Assassination Classroom_

_2_

_Psychic Detective Yakumo_

_5_

Cuando llegue a morir y si tengo hijos se los daré todos.

_Safaia Aria_ era el nombre de mi futura hija.

De repente escucho el ruido caer y mire eran los mangas los golpee por accidente y estaban muy cerca de la orilla.

Tome todos los mangas y los puse en mi cama y ahí abajo solo quedaba Raazefon ese manga como lo ame sólo tengo su tomo final una linda y trágica historia de amor lo tome y callo algo al suelo un sobre rojo... Rojo como la sangre... Rojo como las noche buena... Rojo tu color favorito.

-Rin.- Me acerque a uno de los cajones y saque el sobre bolsa que tenia lo abrí y ahí dentro estaba la figura de Rin Tohsaka.- Deberías estar con tu verdadero dueño.

Abrace la figura como si eso dependiera de mi vida. Le mostré esta figura a él y estuvo insistiendo que lo quería para él, acepte en estos momentos deberías estar con él pero por algunos problemas no pude enviarlo y ese sobre rojo debería estar adentro una carta de amor la primera que escribiría en esta vida. Estaba vacía. Deje la figura donde estaba mi computadora.

Tome mis audífonos y tome mi celular, elegí la musica que era la mas especial en este año. Me recosté en la cama, me puse los audífonos en cada respectiva oreja. La música comenzó a sonar. Cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Es lo mejor para él.

_The Load have a mercy_

_I feel this words of meaning_

_There're something to say_

_It's brings me down into my fate_

_How many times you made me lonesome_

_How could I reach over the mountain of snow_

_La Carga tiene una compasión_

_Siento estas palabras de significado_

_Hay algo que decir_

_Me lleva hacia mi destino_

_Cuántas veces me volviste solitario_

_Cómo podría alcanzar la montaña de nieve_

_You and I to think that for unfeeling_

_To look into your secret in your heart_

_For this strange complex thing of my love_

_Made me laugh, Ice cubes in the desert_

_Don't hurt yourself with scissors_

_Like a different moon I've seen before in my life_

_Insanity love_

_Tu y yo pensar en eso como insensible_

_Mirar en tu secreto en tu corazón_

_Por esta extraña cosa compleja de mi amor_

_Me hizo reír, Cubitos de hielo en el desierto_

_No te hagas daño con tijeras_

_Como una luna diferente que he visto antes en mi vida_

_Amor de locura_

_The Load have a mercy_

_I feel this words of meaning_

_There're something to say_

_It's brings me down into my fate_

_How many times you made me lonesome_

_How could I reach over the mountain of snow_

_La Carga tiene una compasión_

_Siento estas palabras de significado_

_Hay algo que decir_

_Me lleva hacia mi destino_

_Cuántas veces me volviste solitario_

_Cómo podría alcanzar la montaña de nieve_

_You and I to think that for unfeeling_

_To look into your secret in your heart_

_For this strange complex thing of my love_

_Made me laugh, Ice cubes in the desert_

_Don't hurt yourself with scissors_

_Like a different moon I've seen before in my life_

_Insanity love_

_Tu y yo pensar en eso como insensible_

_Mirar en tu secreto en tu corazón_

_Por esta extraña cosa compleja de mi amor_

_Me hizo reír, Cubitos de hielo en el desierto_

_No te hagas daño con tijeras_

_Como una luna diferente que he visto antes en mi vida_

_Amor de locura_

_You and I to think that for unfeeling_

_To look into your secret in your heart_

_For this strange complex thing of my love_

_Made me laugh, Ice cubes in the desert_

_Don't hurt yourself with scissors_

_Like a different moon I've seen before in my life_

_Insanity love_

_Tu y yo pensar en eso como insensible_

_Mirar en tu secreto en tu corazón_

_Por esta extraña cosa compleja de mi amor_

_Me hizo reír, Cubitos de hielo en el desierto_

_No te hagas daño con tijeras_

_Como una luna diferente que he visto antes en mi vida_

_Amor de locura..._

La canción me la sabía perfectamente en los dos idiomas, su significada que tanto me gustaba.

Al terminar la canción quite los audífonos y abrí los ojos. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo con fuerza, no llores, volverás hablar con él cuando entres a la preparatoria aún falta muchos meses es lo mejor para él, recuérdalo, lo mejor para él. Hasta esa fecha no lo desbloquearás.

-Algún día estarás con tu dueño.- Susurre mire aquella figura que estaba enfrente mío.

Este 2015 me di cuenta de varias cosas:

_1\. Soy muy sensible._

_2\. Soy alérgica a los perros._

_3\. Tomar vino hace que me enferme._

_4\. Dudo de mi misma._

_5\. Soy mala en el amor_

_6\. No soy buena en las despedidas._

De repente algo peludo siento que toma mi mano y miro era una cosita negra.

-Mika.- Lo levanté y lo abrace era mi perro.- Lo olvidé tu nombre no es Mika, pero es lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

Recordé el número cuatro, usser de Yuu soy igual a ti, sentiré lo que tu sientes. Espero que estés bien Mikaela Shindo y no es necesario que te vuelvas hetero. Por fin sería igual que esas dos divas sólo por un año hasta encontrar las respuesta.

Los 31 de diciembre son los días para recordar el amor que te tuve y que te tengo. Sólo hasta que termine el año piensa en él, recuerda aquel amor, recuerda aquel sentimiento, llora. Cuando sean las 00:00 y llegue el 2016 no lo recuerdes hasta que entres a preparatoria y no deberás llorar por él.

Aún te esperare aunque esta vez será diferente, cada quien por su lado aunque no creo que vengas. Tendrás tu propia vida, vive no dejes que esa enfermedad te derrote, hasta que termine el 2019 yo te esperare, hasta que yo este apunto de cumplir los 19.

* * *

**_Bueno ya ha pasado un año desde que subí su primer cap. ahora por desgracia mía uso lentes aún que siento que me veo linda de esa manera bueno eso no es el punto. Los nombres de fb son reales si los buscan los encontrarás y el mío si es el de Mika si me agregas nunca te responderé yo tienes que pedir hablar con la usser. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, sólo pido que no insulten. Por querer terminar rápido que me tocaba hacer en la cocina me corté un dedo pero con suerte lo terminé, no tenía nada escrito que se la pasen bien esta noche._**

**_Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que continuara con esta historia y me dijiste que te gustó aquí esta amado mío la continuación, espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo._**

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_**


End file.
